


Snow Angel in Your Cigarette Smoke

by rxinhartlove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dark, Dark Betty Cooper, Dark Jughead Jones, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Sad Betty Cooper, Secret Relationship, Soft Betty Cooper, Soft Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinhartlove/pseuds/rxinhartlove
Summary: "It seems to be our winter,so I'll try to make snow angels in your cigarette smoke."After a traumatic event in Betty Cooper's life, she ran from home and had to start over. Things start to change and stir up trouble when she meets the infamous gang leader Jughead Jones. How can two such, different people form an unlikely alliance? Or is it something more?TW// Mentions of child abuse, domestic violence, cheating ( past ), anxiety, depression, and self harm. Read with discretion if you have trouble with such topics.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am finally back with a fresh new plot. I hope you're as excited as me!! Enjoy the first chapter. I will update every few days!!

Silence. 

That's all Betty heard as she ran out of her house with a gun in her hand and blood on her shirt. After something like that happens at the age of 17, you run and you don't look back. 

She ran to the nearest motel, somewhere people wouldn't ask questions and tore off her clothes. In this little town of Ohio, no one cares about anyone but themselves. She peeled off her sweaty jeans and bloody shirt and threw them in a duffle bag she stole from under her mother's bed. She hopped in the shower, and sighed as the hot water ran down her back. She looked down and saw the blood draining along with soap and water. 

Her face was white and she started to sob. Out of everyone in the world, how did _she_ end up in this situation?

By the next morning she bought a bus ticket to the farthest it was taking passengers. A town on the edge of New York and border of New Jersey. 

"Approaching our last stop, Riverdale. All remaining passengers must get off the bus at the stop."

Betty looked out the window with tears in her eyes. She knew that this could be good for her after everything that has happened, but she felt guilty for leaving her mom. As she was feeling bad about herself, the bus came to a halt and before she knew it, she was standing in the town of Riverdale. She gripped her purse tighter as a group of larger than life men walked by in leather jackets. One smirked at her and she felt sick to her stomach.

Betty had realized she hadn't thought this completely through. Here she was in a town she's never heard of, with barely any money, and no place to stay. She walked into town and spotted a group of girls who looked around her age. They made eye contact with her and the brunette smiled at her. Betty gave her a smile back and before she could stop her own feet, she was walking toward them. The brunette's eyes widened and Betty stopped in her tracks. When the girl pointed at something behind her and everyone in the area became silent, Betty turned around. 

And oh. My. God. A boy a little older than her stood behind her with the most piercing blue eyes. He looked at her and his eyes trailed from her head to her toes. She felt frozen in place and when they made eye contact, she almost shivered. If looks could kill, betty would be 6 feet under. He walked past her and whistled as if he was calling a pack of wolves. The men in leather jackets that she had passed earlier followed behind him as they walked to the parking lot of a retro looking diner. They got onto their motorcycles and left. Betty was stunned when the people of the town began to act normal again. She continued walking toward the brunette from earlier. 

"Hi! I'm Veronica! This is Cheryl and Toni." The brunette now known as Veronica gave her a huge smile and put out her hand to shake. The redhead who is Cheryl smiled and Toni, who had a pink stripe in her hair waved. Betty shook Veronica's hand wearily and smiled back. 

"I'm Betty. It's nice to meet you." She didn't know what to say really. "I know we just met but I don't know anything about this town. Do you think you can help me?"

Veronica's smile got even larger. "Well of course babe! I was the new girl last year and it sucked not knowing anyone. I wouldn't want you to go through that!" 

Betty felt a little better knowing someone in this town is nice enough to act so kindly toward her. Cheryl began to speak.

"I would love to help out the hot new blonde Ronnie but TT and I have some.. homework to finish up!" Toni giggled and grabbed Cheryl's hand as they walked away. Betty blushed at her comment because no one ever said things like that about her. 

Veronica sighed and looked back at Betty. "Alright girl, wanna grab some food from Pop's?"

Betty looked at her as if she's grown two heads. "Pop's? What's that?"

Veronica pointed to the diner behind them and started to walk. "Trust me, they have the best food in the world. The burger's are to die for!"

They went into the cute diner and a old man with a big goofy smile waved. "Hi Ms. Lodge! Who's your new friend?"

Veronica introduced her and they ordered their food. She began to tell Betty about school and the cheer team and how she can give her a tour her first day.

Betty looked down in embarrassment. "This is all so sweet of you, but I don't have any cash or a place to sleep. I just had to leave my home and get away. I didn't think it through and I don't know what I am supposed to do now." Her eyes filled up with tears and Veronica looked panicked.

"Oh no honey, don't cry! You can stay with me until you're settled! It really isn't an issue!" 

Betty gave her a watery smile and began to calm down. "Are you sure? I seriously don't wanna intrude. I can just get a hotel."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "And pay for on overly expensive shit hole? Yeah I don't think so. You're staying with me."

They got their food and began to eat. Betty hadn't been able to eat for days since she left and was starved. Veronica must of noticed and passed her the bowl of fries. They hit it off and arrangements for school were made. Betty realized that maybe this wasn't so bad after all. 

"Okay so that's basically everything. Oh, actually, the last thing, stay away from the Southside Serpents at all times. Trust me, they are the last thing you need to get involved in." 

Betty looked confused. "Who are the Southside Serpents exactly?"

"They are the group of men you saw today. With the leather jackets, snake symbols, and motorcycles. Just be careful. They're known for some really dangerous and criminal things. I'm surprised they haven't been caught. I honestly think law enforcement is scared of them"

 _Comforting_ , Betty thought. They finished their food as the sun went down, and Veronica gave Betty her address. Betty had wanted to walk alone for a little bit just to think. Veronica understood without asking any questions and told her to take an Uber to her apartment. 

Betty walked aimlessly down the street. When no one was around her, she realized that it was a very small town. She put her headphones in and played some music. Without realizing it she walked into a person. The person grabbed her arm and spun her so her back was against his torso.

"Watch it princess."

Betty tried to get his hands off her arm but he was too strong. She was about to scream before his hand came up and covered her mouth. 

"Shh. Don't do that."

Betty wanted to run but she couldn't move. She felt his breath against her neck and shivered.

"Apologize for bumping into me."

Betty scoffed. "No."

He spun her around so she was facing him. When she realized it was the same guy from earlier, she freaked out. Veronica had just warned her of them. A Southside Serpent.

"Sweetheart, you must not be around from here because you wouldn't have said that if you knew who I was." He moved closer to her face. She could've sworn his eyes dropped down to her lips but it might've been her mind playing tricks on her.

"I know who you are and I don't care. I don't apologize to rude bastards."

The boy let go of her arm and chuckled. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and walked a few steps away before walking back toward her. 

"That's too bad. You will apologize eventually. Even if I have to make you."

Betty froze. She realized she could've run by now, but something told her to stand still. 

"Oh yeah? And how will you do that?"

He stared at her intensely and walked toward her. She saw his hand go into his pocket and he caught her eyes. He placed his finger under her chin and turned her head to look up at him. They stood there for a moment before he smirked and walked away, leaving a trail of cigarette smoke. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She had no idea why she would react in such a way to him. As she put her hand into her jean pocket to take out Veronica's address, she felt something. She pulled out a silver chain with a name pendent attached to it. 

_Jughead Jones._

Her heart began to speed up.

"Oh God."


	2. Wanna play a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I remember correctly darling, you owe me an apology."
> 
> The voice and breath on her neck was all too familiar. 
> 
> She took a chance. "Jughead? Is that you?"
> 
> He let out a deep guttural laugh and it vibrated through her as she was flush against his torso. He let go of her and she turned to face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I would love to hear a lot of feedback from you all. I had a lot of fun writing my last chapter, so I look forward to hearing what you guys think.  
> Things get interesting with our favs this chapter...

Betty got into an Uber and her breathing was unsteady. Who was this guy? He just met her and gave her this expensive silver necklace? Maybe it was an accident? She mentally slapped her forehead. How does one _accidentally_ put an important piece of jewelry into another person's back pocket? She figured she would talk to Veronica about it. 

She arrived to Veronica's place and gasped. The place had beautiful glass doors and a doorman. She was in shock. No wonder Veronica didn't mind having her stay with her.

She walked in a the man at the front desk called up to Veronica. After a few minutes, Veronica came down in silky pink pajamas and squealed. 

"I'm so glad you made it safely! Come, come! I had mom set up a bed for you and I picked out all my clothes I don't wear often!"

Betty smiled but she was overwhelmed. They went into an elevator and it took them to a beautiful apartment. Veronica was _rich._

Betty's family was not wealthy, but they did live comfortably. She could have been living like Veronica if her father hadn't taken her inheritance. After an odd turn of events, she found out she was related to these rich landowners in her town. When the father of the family died, she inherited a lot of money. But her father took it and claimed he was putting it toward college funds. 

That fucking liar.

Veronica broke her train of thoughts when she grabbed her hand and dragged into her room. 

"Your place is wonderful Veronica." Betty looked around and saw a chandelier hanging above her bed. _Fancy,_ she thought. 

"I am so glad you love it! Here are all the clothes you can wear until you get some cash to buy your own. I'm not sure if it's your style but you'll still look stunning!"

Betty looked at the clothes and sighed. They were definitely not her style but she was not about to be picky when this girl she just met took her into her _huge_ home. 

The girls settled in for the night and before heading to bed, Betty remembered the pendant. 

"Hey V.. remember when you told me to stay clear of the serpents? I might've done something stupid."

Veronica's eyes went wide and closed her door. "Betty, what do you mean?"

Betty nervously looked down and chewed her bottom lip. "I bumped into one on the street and when he asked for an apology I said no."

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry but he was being very rude and acted like an asshole. So I said no."

Veronica ran her fingers through her hair. "It's okay, maybe you ran into one of the less important ones. Maybe he just wanted to give you a scare."

"I'm not sure who's important and who isn't, but he gave me this."

She pulled out the silver pendant and chain and handed it to her. When Veronica saw the name she audibly gasped.

"Betty holy shit. This is bad."

Betty looked panicked. "Why? What does that mean?"

"It's not what it means.. it's who it is. Jughead is the leader of the gang."

Betty felt her stomach churn. "But he looked so young! Oh my god. What does this mean? Why would he give this to me? I've been in this town for one day!"

Veronica shrugged. "Girl I don't know why he would give you this. Just stay away from him. I mean it. He is nothing but trouble and you do not want to get involved in that world."

Betty agreed and she went into the guest room to sleep. Although her mind was reeling from the events that happened today, the moment she hit the sheets she was out like a light. 

Betty woke up to the smell of crepes and the sun shining through the curtains. She was confused until she realized she wasn't in her room in Ohio. She was in New York in a penthouse. 

She swung her legs over the bed and slid on her slippers. She quickly put her hair in a bun and walked out of the room. Veronica was already dressed and eating breakfast. When she spotted Betty she smiled and got up out of her seat. 

"Good morning to you! I had the maid Roberta iron your clothes. I figured you would want to sleep in so I made your breakfast and got your clothes out!"

"Wow Veronica, that is so sweet of you. I seriously cannot thank you enough for everything."

"Oh B, it is not a big deal. I am happy to help. Now let's get you ready for school."

She got her clothes and started getting ready. She decided to leave her hair down and picked up the tight short skirt Veronica left her. It was not something Betty would wear but she put it on anyway. She grabbed the skin tight sparkly top and pulled it over her head. She turned and looked in the mirror. She felt exposed, but also felt confident in a new way.

_If only my mother could see me like this. She'd throw a fit._

She walked out of her room and Veronica stared. Betty felt insecure until Veronica screamed.

"Damn Betty! You look better than me in my own clothes."

Betty sheepishly looked down and smiled. She ate her breakfast and they headed down to the car.

The driver opened the door for them and they slid into the backseat. Betty wouldn't admit it, but she was very nervous. 

They pulled up to the school and Betty realized she wasn't ready for this. Things were happening to fast.

"Veronica, I don't.. I don't think I can do this today. I'm sorry."

She opened the door and ran out. She just had to go for a walk and breathe. She walked down the street by herself. She was having Deja vu from yesterday. At least it was daytime. 

As she walked in silence, the anxiety leaving her body was put right back in when a rough hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small alleyway.

She was facing the opposite way and couldn't see who it was.

"If I remember correctly darling, you owe me an apology."

The voice and breath on her neck was all too familiar. 

She took a chance. "Jughead? Is that you?"

He let out a deep guttural laugh and it vibrated through her as she was flush against his torso. He let go of her and she turned to face him.

"Did you like the gift I gave you?"

She pulled out the silver necklace and held it up to him.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but stay the hell away from me."

She turned to walk away before he grabbed her wrist and spun her towards him.

"Oh come on I am not gonna hurt you. I just wanted you to have it," He looked at the name on the polaroid photo behind her clear phone case, "Betty."

She looked at him, puzzled. "Why? We met less than 24 hours ago and you harassed me."

"Harassed you? If you felt that way why didn't you tell anyone? Or go to the police?"

She blinked and stared blankly at him. He wasn't wrong. She could have told someone but for some reason she didn't feel the need to.

He pulled out a cigarette like last night. "Exactly princess."

Betty rolled her eyes and looked at her shoes. "Stop calling me that."

"Why? You look like a saint. Take it as a compliment."

She let out a scoff and crossed her arms.

Jughead smirked and it was like she was reliving yesterday. He took his pointer finger and turned her head up to look at him.

"Apologize first, and maybe I'll stop."

"You know what," Betty started, "Fine! I am sorry for bumping into you. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Good girl. See how easy that was?"

Her toes felt tingly at his words. It wasn't any better than princess.

"So is that a yes? Will you leave me alone? You got what you wanted."

Jughead looked her up and down. "You know, normally I would say yes. But I think I like this game we have going on."

Game? Is that what this was to him? 

Jughead noticed her cheeks turn pink as she start to get antsy. He dropped his cigarette and used the heel of his shoe to stomp it out. He took the necklace with his name and clipped it around her neck. She didn't refuse and wondered _who the hell was this guy?_

He turned her back to face him and gave a devilish grin.

"Wanna play, _Betty?"_

Betty knew what the right thing to do was. Take off the necklace and run. Far, far away. Or she could do the last thing she should've. 

"Alright _Jughead_ , what're the rules?"


End file.
